1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine using a roulette game and a control method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventionally, gaming machines are known in which a lotto-type roulette game can be executed simultaneously while executing a normal roulette game. Such gaming machines are disclosed for example in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0239536A1, Brazilian Patent Application Publication No. PI0501415A, Australian Patent Application Publication No. 2005201670A1,Argentine Patent Application Publication No. 049032A1, European Patent Application Publication 1589506A1, South African Patent Publication No. 200503244A, and Chinese Patent Application Publication No. 1689674A, and the like.
In the lotto-type roulette game, a set of winning numbers for a given number of roulette games is predicted by a player at a time. When the roulette games are executed in the given number of times, the award for each player is calculated. Accordingly, when a new player participates in a lotto-type roulette game, the maximum time period required for the new player to wait before being allowed to participate in a game equals the time period required to execute the given number of roulette games. That is, the larger the given number is, the greater the possibility becomes that the new player may have to wait longer time.
A game related to such a lotto-type roulette game is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 7094150B2.
The present invention has been devised in view of the aforementioned issues, and an object thereof is to provide a gaming machine capable of reducing a player' s waiting time when newly participating in a lotto-type roulette game, and a control method thereof.